Si Jordan savait ça
by Luluberlu
Summary: Encore une fois elle est avec lui, dans cette belle clairière, encore une fois elle n'a pu résister... AikkaxMolly


Bon...Hum hum... Première chose, si vous êtes allergique à la romance dégoulinante de bons sentiments passez votre chemin tout de suite ! "  
C'est ma première fic Oban, et ça ne sera (hélas pour vous XD) pas la dernière, vu que mon esprit dérangé imagine pas mal d'histoires à la minute.  
J'ai limite honte de ce texte, c'est tellement trop...dégoulinant d'eau de rose !  
Bon, je vous laisse avec cette horreur, et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic !  
(oui, c'dest un Aikka/Molly, je me suis résignée, juste pour cette fois TT)

* * *

**SI JORDAN SAVAIT CA...**

Il faisait beau ce jour-là… Les oiseaux chantaient et le soleil brillait ; un peu plus on se serait cru sur Terre, pensa Molly, enfin si les oiseaux n'avaient eu que deux ailes au lieu de quatre, bien entendu.

Encore une fois elle était là, dans cette clairière fraîche ou coulait un ruisseau sorti d'on ne sait ou, encore une fois elle était là, avec lui, Aikka.

C'était devenu une habitude entre eux ; ils se retrouvaient généralement le matin, avant que ne commencent les courses et avant que leur équipe respective se réveille tout à fait, particulièrement Jordan et le maître d'arme d'Aikka, très peu favorable à leur amitié.

Assis tout deux dans l'herbe, ils faisaient des pronostics sur les courses, ou bien ils parlaient de leur vie, Molly étant très curieuse à propos de la vie princière sur Nurasie.

Parfois aussi ils parlaient de leur passé . C'était assez rare, car la jeune fille n'était jamais à l'aise en parlant de son enfance, tout simplement car c'était encore une fois mentir à Aikka sur l'identité de son père. Et pourtant ils s'étaient juré de ne plus rien se cacher.

Aujourd'hui ils étaient silencieux. Molly sentait le regard d'Aikka posé sur elle, provoquant un léger réchauffement de ses joues . Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'au beau Nurasien qui tournait sans cesse son regard vers elle.

Depuis quelques temps la terrienne avait compris qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour le jeune prince. C'était assez perturbant ; le jeune homme était tout de même son adversaire durant cette fichue course !

Pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin Molly pesta intérieurement contre elle même. On a pas idée de tomber amoureuse d'un prince, et qui plus est ne vit même pas sur sa propre planète !

Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, tentant de penser à la course qu'elle devait effectuer demain. Tiens d'ailleurs, est-ce que Aikka y participera lui aussi ?

Et flûte. Ses pensées étaient de nouveau tournées vers lui. Si Jordan savait ça…

A la pensée de son coéquipier s'énervant et lui hurlant qu'elle pactisait avec l'ennemi, Molly étouffa un rire.

-"Pourquoi ris tu Molly ?"

La jeune fille ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour se retrouver en face d'un Aikka à l'air interrogateur . Bon sang ce qu'il était beau.

-"Rien, je pense à la scène que Jordan m'a faites quand il m'a vu discuter avec toi l'autre jour."

Le prince eut un froncement de sourcils mécontent.

-"De quoi se mêle il celui là ? Tu n'es pas sa petite amie à ce que je sache…n'est ce pas ?"

Molly constata avec étonnement que la fin de cette phrase avait été dites avec crainte.

-"Non, non, c'est mon coéquipier, c'est tout. Mon ami aussi.

-Tu mérites mieux qu'un crétin fini comme lui."

La terrienne soupira d'agacement. Jordan et lui ne s'étaient jamais entendu, et ça allait de mal en pis depuis que Molly entretenait aux yeux de tous cette amitié avec Aikka. Au fond d'elle même elle savait que Jordan n'était pas un crétin, c'était juste que son ami nurasien le connaissait mal…

-"Ce n'est pas un crétin Aikka, il est juste… maladroit . Enfin surtout avec moi !"

Aikka se tourna vers son amie et plongea son regard dans le sien, esquissant un sourire . Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom …

-"Les garçons sont généralement très maladroits avec les filles…Surtout quand elles sont belles comme toi ."

Molly écarquilla les yeux, devenant rouge pivoine . Son ami remercia intérieurement les dieux Nurasiens de lui avoir donné la peau mâte ; grâce à cela la jeune fille ne voyait jamais les rougissements du prince, qui étaient de plus en plus nombreux ces temps ci.

-"Tu as l'air de t'y connaître en amour dis moi… grommela la fille de Don Wei, essayant de cacher son trouble

-Disons que je parle d'expérience". répondit simplement le jeune homme, son regard toujours dans celui de son amie

Ne pas espérer, ne pas espérer, ne pas espérer, se répétait Molly en son for intérieur, son visage gardant ses jolies couleurs rougeâtres.

Pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre, soutenant le regard du nurasien.

-"L'heureuse élue est une princesse ou une quelconque duchesse digne de ton rang je suppose", grimaça elle

Aikka s'aperçut du ton triste de Molly . Son regard se voilà légèrement et il parut soudainement rêveur ;

-"Officiellement je ne crois pas qu'elle soit princesse, mais pour moi elle est reine."

Il parut se réveiller et lentement se pencha vers Molly, lui remettant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière l'oreille.

A ce moment précis la jeune fille se sentit incapable de regarder les yeux bleus d'Aikka, incapable d'affronter ce regard si doux qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Elle baissa les yeux, ses joues plus rouges que jamais

Ne te fait pas d'illusion Eva, se dit elle, tu as assez de problèmes comme ça, ne va pas en rajouter !

Mais la main d'Aikka ne quittait pas la mèche de Molly, et après quelques instant alla explorer doucement l'entière chevelure, pour finalement rejoindre la nuque de la jeune fille tremblante.

Elle releva lentement la tête, trouvant enfin la force de regarder le visage de son ami, éclairé d'un beau sourire, rendant Molly de plus en plus perplexe ; qu'y avait il dans cette expression énigmatique ?

La réponse vint à l'esprit de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres du prince se poser sur les siennes, achevant de semer le trouble dans ses pensées.

De … l'amour ? Le prince serait tombé amoureux d'elle ? Non, impossible…

Molly eut un violent frisson lorsqu'elle sentit l'autre main de Aikka se poser derrière son dos, mélange de stupeur, de plaisir et d'incompréhension ; elle ferma les yeux.

Elle avait déjà embrassé des garçons ; elle n'en était pas à sa première fois . Mais jamais elle n'avait ressentit autant de choses, autant de douceur et de tendresse… C'en était presque magique.

Il … m'aime ?

Décidant que cette question n'était pas à l'ordre du jour à ce moment précis, la jeune fille, les joues en feu, enlaça timidement le cou d'Aikka, répondant enfin au baiser .

Et enfin elle se laissa aller dans cette étreinte, emportée par le tourbillon de ses sentiments.

Si Jordan savait ça…


End file.
